infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
The Eye
"The Eye" (태풍) is a song by INFINITE, and the second track on their sixth mini album, Infinite Only. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 끝났다 다 잊었다 이제야 너를 지운다 참 길었던 참 힘들었던 이별과 이별한다 다 그쳤다 다 멎었다 이제야 빛이 내린다 태풍 같던 비바람이 이제야 끝났는데 너의 기억이 추억이 다시 나를 휘감아 한발만 가도 난 온통 너로 또 젖잖아 네게서 떠나온 곳이 도망쳐 달려온 곳이 너의 기억 속 중심이란 걸 이제 깨닫는다 끝내지 못한 이별 뒤 이별과 이별 내게 남겨진 인연과 인연 너를 벗어나려 해도 멀리 도망치려 해도 또 휩쓸려 네게로 끝나지 못한 이별 뒤 이별과 이별 내게 남겨진 미련한 미련 널 잊지 못해 지우지 못해 눈에 담은 죄로 네 눈 속에 갇힌 나 갇힌 나 이토록 너는 아름다웠다 그토록 우린 행복했었다 너의 기억 속에서 기억의 빛 속에서 난 살 수 있을 것만 같은데 또 반복해낼 자신이 없어 널 뚫고 나갈 자신이 없어 네 사진 속에 난 그 눈 속에 비친 난 여전히 아무 것도 하지 못해 울고 있잖아 너의 그 눈이 얼굴이 다시 나를 휘감아 창살처럼 넌 비로 내려와 내 맘을 닫는다 끝내지 못한 이별 뒤 이별과 이별 내게 남겨진 인연과 인연 너를 벗어나려 해도 멀리 도망치려 해도 또 휩쓸려 네게로 끝나지 못한 이별 뒤 이별과 이별 내게 남겨진 미련한 미련 널 잊지 못해 지우지 못해 눈에 담은 죄로 네 눈 속에 갇힌 나 갇힌 나 |-|Romanization= da kkeutnatda da ijeotda ijeya neoreul jiunda cham gireotdeon cham himdeureotdeon ibyeolgwa ibyeolhanda da geuchyeotda da meojeotda ijeya bichi naerinda taepung gatdeon bibarami ijeya kkeutnatneunde neoui gieogi chueogi dasi nareul hwigama hanbalman gado nan ontong neoro tto jeojjanha negeseo tteonaon gosi domangchyeo dallyeoon gosi neoui gieok sok jungsimiran geol ije kkaedatneunda kkeutnaeji mothan ibyeol dwi ibyeolgwa ibyeol naege namgyeojin inyeongwa inyeon neoreul beoseonaryeo haedo meolli domangchiryeo haedo tto hwipsseullyeo negero kkeutnaji mothan ibyeol dwi ibyeolgwa ibyeol naege namgyeojin miryeonhan miryeon neol ijji mothae jiuji mothae nune dameun joero ne nun soge gachin na gachin na itorok neoneun areumdawotda geutorok urin haengbokhaesseotda neoui gieok sogeseo gieogui bit sogeseo nan sal su isseul geotman gateunde tto banbokhaenael jasini eopseo neol tteulgo nagal jasini eopseo ne sajin soge nan geu nun soge bichin nan yeojeonhi amu geotdo haji mothae ulgo itjanha neoui geu nuni eolguri dasi nareul hwigama changsalcheoreom neon biro naeryeowa nae mameul datneunda kkeutnaeji mothan ibyeol dwi ibyeolgwa ibyeol naege namgyeojin inyeongwa inyeon neoreul beoseonaryeo haedo meolli domangchiryeo haedo tto hwipsseullyeo negero kkeutnaji mothan ibyeol dwi ibyeolgwa ibyeol naege namgyeojin miryeonhan miryeon neol ijji mothae jiuji mothae nune dameun joero ne nun soge gachin na gachin na |-|English= It’s all over, I forgot it all Finally, I’ve erased you It was so long, it was so hard But I’m saying goodbye to this break up It has all ended, it has all stopped Finally, light is coming down The stormy rain and wind Has finally stopped but Your memories Wrap around me again Even when I take one step I get drenched with you The place I left you The place I ran away from It’s the center of my memories of you I finally realize After a break up that hasn’t ended I’m saying goodbye to this break up The fate that has remained with me I try to escape from you I try to run far away But I’m swept up by you again After a break up that hasn’t ended I’m saying goodbye to this break up These feelings that I still have I can’t forget you, I can’t erase you With eyes filled with sin I’m trapped in your eyes Trapped You were so beautiful We were so happy In your memories In the light of the memories I think I could live But I don’t think I can do this again I don’t think I can pierce through you and leave In your photo I’m reflected in those eyes I still can’t do anything So I’m crying Your eyes, your face They sweep me up again You fall as rain that are like prison bars Closing up my heart After a break up that hasn’t ended I’m saying goodbye to this break up The fate that has remained with me I try to escape from you I try to run far away But I’m swept up by you again After a break up that hasn’t ended I’m saying goodbye to this break up These feelings that I still have I can’t forget you, I can’t erase you With eyes filled with sin I’m trapped in your eyes Trapped Music Video Category:Songs